Demons and muntants collide!
by MeiLanTheMoonDemonPrincess
Summary: "Eight Demon sorcerer's were minding there own business until they heard a very loud sound and a magic portal appeared. What will happen to the Demons? And what does Magneto want with them? Read and find out!"
1. ch 1 family gathering

Ch. 1 " family gathering"

Some were in demon world the 8 siblings were fighting amd argueing as usaul. then all of a sudden a big bang came out of no were. made the siblings jump almost out of there skin. then a strange portal apaird.

"what in the netherworld is going on!?" hissed bai tza.

"were dose that portal go to!?" asked Hsi wu.

Tchang zu gave a quick smirk towerds his little brother i wounder what would hapen if i shuffed him through? one less sibling to argue with he though. Tchang zu gave a big grin and grabed Hsi bye the tail and wings and tossed into the portal.

"what...what the hell are you doing?!" Hsi wy screached.

"tchang dont!" Tso lan yelled out.

Tchang tossed Hsi into the portal. then Hsi gave out a loud screach to let tchang know how pissed he was.

" well Hsi not dead so i say its high time we get out of this hell hole dont you think boys/girls!?" tchang smirked and gave a quite evil laugh.

mean while Hsi wu was crusing up a strom. the siblings all gathered in what looks like a grave siblings were trying to figure out were they were at?

mean while in the Profeser's manchen cerebro picked up some unkown powers in bayvill.

"profeser whats going on?" asked logan as he walked into the room.

"it seems that cerebros picked up in unknown mutant activity. said the profeser.

"is it the Acolytes?" asked logan.

"no...logan you pick a team and go find out what that anamoly is.?" asked logan

"all right then im going." said logan.

"be careful." said the profeser.

mean while the 8 siblings were looking around the grave yard woundering were they are. Tso lan was looking for some sort of sign to see what city or even country they are in. then all of a sudden a burst of wind came out of no were. the 7 siblings looked at xiao fung thinking he did it.

"what i didnt do it?!" xiao fung said with consern look.

then all of a sudden a laughter came out of no were. then a big gust of wind came again even faster. the wind kept faster and faster. then Tso lan had just enough of this so he used his gravity powers and he caught a speedy teenage boy in a silver outfit.

"hey hey... let me go let me go... damn not another pysicic!" said quicksilver really fast.

"what humans have powers like us now?!" yelled Tchang.

then out of no were a tumb ston came flying at Tso lan the tumb stone hit Tso lan and knocked hin out cold. the gravity was lefted and quicksilver ran and kicked Tchang in the stomach. sending him right into a tumb stone.

"ROAR!" growled sabertooth coming out ofthe darkness.

"what in the world its not the earth i remember!?" said bai tza.

"we have to get out of here!" Hsi wu yelped.

then all of a sudden a sound of mele came out out of no were. then a metle caged started to form around Tso lan. then magneto appered and he told the others mutants to come forth.

"well well... what do we have here?" asked magneto.

hsi wu was worried about his brother tso lan not knowing what the master of magnatism might do to his beloved brother...

" who are you what do you want" yelled hsi wu in alarm...

Magneto laughed...

"hehe stupid gargoyle i want your brothers pysicic powers so i can help magnifiy my power to turn humans into mutants" magneto looked amused with hsi wu worried face...

magento used his powers to lift tso lan into the air while tso was still knocked out cold...

then all of a sudden blue fuzz ball a peared it was kurt wagner aka nightcrawler...

" guten tug i belive this dosnt belong to you magneto" kurt giggled and held tso lan and used is teleport powers and poped them both out of magenetos grip...

magneto was not pleased about this...

"Sabertooth after that riched boy i need that moon power to amplify my powers!" magneto yelled

kurt poped in front of hsi wu...

"i think this is your friend i belive he will be all right" kurt smiled...

hsi wu smiled at the boy...

"thank you" hsi wu said...

logan walked up looking confused as ever...

"grrr i see mutants have gotten bigger and stronger then ever i see" logan snarled a bit

Tchang looked confused aswell...

"MUTANTS were not mutans! were demons theres a diffrents" tchang said to logan with a glar...

"grrrr well you look more like mutants to me hehe" logan said with a laugh...

Magneto pationts was growing thin...

magneto thought it was the perfetct time to snag tso lan from them while they were arguing...

magneto used his magnitism on tso lan and lefted him of the ground...

" come my acloytes its time to go" megneto said with a smirk...

"hey give back are brother right now" hsi wu yelled...

hsi wu tryed to fly after his brother but magneto stoped him with a cage of metal ...

"great are brother is gone thanks to you idot!" hsi wu yelled at the two men...

the two men looked at the grown knowing what have done letting magneto get away with there brother...

"well theres nothing we can do now then to just wait till one of the Acolytes use there powers and crybro can pick them up" logan said with a frown...

"crybro?" tchang said

" its a gaint computer that can locat the other mutant powers if they use your brothers powers the computer will pick it up" logan said with a smile

"well take us to this crybro then we will talk summore" tchang said with a pouty look

mean while in san francisco...

"AIYAAAAA!" uncle yelled...

"uncle what is it" said jackie...

"jaggie the demons have been relseased again!" uncle said with a worried tone...

"what but how i dont understand i thought they werent able to get out again!" jackie was worried about all this mess...

" well somthing must of happen in the demon world?" said jade walking in the room

Everyone was wondering how and y the demons returned...

"could of it been drago again?" jackie is woundering about all of this

"why dont you go check it out jackie and see what lizard boy and his goons are upto?" catpin black just walked in the door

"captine black but how did you know?" asked jackie

"i have my ways" black smiled...

mean while at the junk yard...

"Butta Bing Butta Boom!" yelled a young femal teenager and she used her powers to draw to out her cousion

"Tabatha please stop" yelled ice

"leave us alone what do you want" asked ice?

" well little cousion i need your help with something?" said boom boom...

"ya like what?" asked ice with a annoyed tone

"well theres this guy that needs back up and he wont take no for in answer?" said boom boom

" ya what kind of work dose this guy need" asked ice

"well he needs you to gard a spcail some one so this so called jackie chan cant get to him nore this soooo called x-men" boom boom said with a sly tone

Colosule walked up behind tabatha...

"oh...ooh ks will do just dont sec your gard dog on us please cuz" ice tryed to duck not knowing if he was going to hit him or not?

then all of a sudden jackie showed up at the junke yard and he saw the teenagers arguing. then collosule notice some one sneacking around. collosule then picked up a truck tired and nilde jackie over the head with it.

"ouch! that wasnt very nice." jackie said trying to keep his balance.

"CHAN!" drago yelled insuprise.

Drago then used his fire breath to get rid of chan but chan ducked into a pile of used tires.

"well i guess chan is a trouble maker!"boom boom repliad.

then 6 orbs apeard out of no were and a voice apearid it was magneto.

"get in we dont have much time!" magneto yelled.

the 6 teensagers inteard the orbs and left.

Jackie came out of the tires and looked puzzled.

"what just happened!?" jackie scratched his head in confuseion

mean while in magnetos layer tso lan keeps cursing at his kidnappers to let him go but magneto has tso lan straped to a table in a spacail room so tso lan cant use his pyscic powers or gravity powers.

"DAMN YOU! LET ME GO AT ONCE!" tso lan struggled

"calm now demon you must rest so you'll have streangth to use your powers." magneto said with a grin

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY POWERS TO RULE EARTH!"tso lan growled

" oh my dear demon you'll have no choice my right hand mutant master mind will force you to you use them." magneto motiond master mind over.

"NO! NOO!NOOOOO! tso lan yelled in pain

Master mind used his powers to knock tso lan out once more. the 6 teensagers afriad at teh gaint dome.

"damn! your boss lives here." ice was amused

Tabatha giggled...

"hehe ya you like it?" tabatha grined

they all walked in and drago noticed his uncle laying on the table.

"why is my uncle here?" drago said with confusion

"your uncle is here couse i need his pyscic powers to turn every human into mutants." magneto replayed

"have your ever thought that his powers might turned ever one into demon? drago said with consern


	2. ch 2 two agents and jade?

ch2."two agent and jade?"

"even more better i would love to see the world tremble at my feet!"magneto smiled evily

mean while in section 13 Jackie told captain black what happen in the the junk yard.

"hmmm." black puzzle for a moment. "i would have to ask another agent in another section for help im not firmilar with mutants." captain black thanked Jackie and went to his office.

"agent fury come in agent fury i need to speak with you."captain black finally got a hold off fury.

"if its about the mutants i all ready know. weapon x already confirmed that for me."agent fury replied .

out side blacks office jade was walking past when jade hurd black talking to agent fury.

"whos this weapon x guy they been talking about? jade pondered

"JADE!"Jackie surprised jade.

"UNCLE JACKIE I WANT TO HELP PLEASE?!" jade said with a innocent tone along with the puppy dog eyes.

"you need to finsh your homework!" jackie saud wutg a stern tone.

"awooo!" jade said with disappointment.

jade acteded like she was going to her room to study. but jade ran around the corner to wait and see if Jackie disappeared the close was clear and jade peaked through the again and jackie was in the room now.

"agent fury please keep in touch whats happening captain black said.

"will do agent black fury out!" fury said.

"what do we do now captian black?" jackie asked.

"we sit and wait for furys orders and happen that the demons arent doing anything funny!" captain black replaied

"alright." said jackie

mean while at the manchen the demons were unsure about the teens with powers.

"grrr what happen did we miss something wile we were in the void?" tchang zu said with a little anger

professor just came into cerebro.

"hehe mutants have been here since the dawn of time do not worriy we will find your brother odds are magneto found a place to block my powers." professor said with a quick grin

who are you and?how did you know are brother was stolen from us?"tchang zu said with a scared but angry tone.

"i have pysicic powers and im als a telepath. i can read minds and also controlled them if i wish." professor said calmly.

"you listen old man!stay out of my head! tchang zu warned the professor.

professor giggled a bit...

"tchang zu i did not read your mind i was informed by on of my students." professor smiled

tchang zu glard at the profesor hsi wu very worried about tso lan with out him tchang zu anger will get the better of him. tso lan was like glue to the siblings hsi wu started to tear... proffessor seen how troubled hsi wu was.

*proffessor used his telepathy*

"whats wrong hsi wu is somthing wrong ." professor raised in eyebrow.

"im worried tso lan is the wisest out of us and hes the only one to keep tchang zu inline when he gets angry." hs wi said getting chocked up.

"dont worrie wu we will find him i promise." professor said with a kind tone

mean while back at magnetos hide out...

"LET ME GO NOW! tso lan yelled.

tso lan still struggling to get out of his straps. magneto walked past him ignoring tso lans threats and demons.


End file.
